Testament dziwaka/I/10
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} X. Podróż reportera. Podróż reportera. — Tak jest, panowie!... Grę Hypperbona stawiam w rzędzie najdonioślejszych wypadków narodowych, o których wspominać będzie po wszystkie czasy historya naszego kraju! — Po wojnie o niepodległość — wojnie Secessyjnej, proklamacyi doktryny Munroe, ogłoszeniu bilu Mac Kinleya — wydarzeniem najwyższej wagi pozostanie pomysł, którym członek „Klubu dziwaków” zajął uwagę całego świata! Tak prawił Harris T. Kymbale do towarzyszów podróży w pociągu, który go w dniu siódmym maja unosił daleko od Chicago. Reporter „Trybuny” promieniał zadowoleniem. Podniecony, pełen ufności w przyszłość, nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu. Rozprawiając, gestykulując, biegał po całym wagonie i tak się rozmachał, że obszar jego wydał się mu w końcu zbyt ciasnym i ani sam bodaj zmiarkował, jak przeszedł do sąsiedniego, zkąd znowu do następnych, aż w końcu przebiegł cały pociąg od maszyny do ostatniego wagonu i znowu z powrotem, właśnie gdy tenże pełną siłą pary okrążał południowe wybrzeża jeziora Michiganu. Kymbale wyjechał sam; nawet swym braciom po piórze podziękował za ofiarowane sobie towarzystwo; lecz nie idzie zatem, by miał zamiar odosobniać się i oddawać niemym rozmyślaniom. Bynajmniej! Wszyscy podróżni, jakich spotka w swej drodze, staną się mu towarzyszami. Ani mu się też śniło zachować incognito, jak to uczynił Maks Réal lub Herman Titbury. O nie, onby bodaj gotów wypisać nawet na swym kapeluszu, „czwarty partner gry Hypperbona” aby wszyscy wiedzieli, że należy do tych szczęśliwych, których los wybrał z pomiędzy setek tysięcy. Że zaś był ogólnie w swem rodzinnem mieście znany i liczne miał koło przyjaciół, więc w chwili odjazdu żegnał go taki tłum na peronie, tak głośne rozbrzmiewały wiwaty i życzenia, że przytłumiły nawet świst lokomotywy, goniąc za ruszającym z miejsca pociągiem. I gdy on sam objawiał takie zadowolenie i taką w sobie pokładał ufność, gdy oddawna zyskał uznanie wyjątkowo zaradnego i śmiałego, nikt się nie wahał w zakładach o jego wygranę i wielkie na niego stawiano sumy, o czem gdy się dowiedział, uważał to sobie nietylko za pochlebną, ale więcej jeszcze — za najlepszą wróżbę. Należąc do tych ludzi, którzy wtenczas najwięcej myślą, gdy mówią, nie pożałuje pewnie w ciągu całej podróży swych słów, tak samo jak nie poskąpi swej sakiewki. Bo i na cóż mu oszczędzać czy w jednem czy w drugiem? Toż wymowa jego jest niewyczerpaną, a powielekroć bogata „Trybuna” otworzyła mu swą kasę bez żadnego zastrzeżenia; może z niej czerpać nietylko na potrzeby, ale nawet na fantazye, z tem upewnieniem, że jeszcze nie zadłuży się zbytecznie, że nadsyłane z drogi opisy, nowelki i artykuły różnej treści pokryją całkowicie rachunki. — Ale — zapytał go siedzący bliżej gentleman, skończony typ Yankesa — czy nie przywiązujesz pan nadto wagi do tej gry wymyślonej przez Williama I. Hypperbona?... — Żadną miarą, szanowny panie! Myśl Hypperbona mojem zdaniem jest tak wielka, że mogła jedynie zrodzić się w mózgu prawdziwego Amerykanina. — Masz pan najzupełniejszą słuszność — potwierdził otyły kupiec z Chicago. — Oto wszystkie Stany Unii są tem poruszone i w pamiętnym dniu pogrzebu stwierdziliśmy, jaką popularność zyskał sobie zmarły nazajutrz po śmierci. — Zapewne pan sam należałeś też do orszaku? — zapytała staruszka, cała otulona w pledy, niemniej jednak śledząca uważnie treść rozmowy. — A jakże, pani dobrodziejko! byłem tam, byłem!... należało przecie uczcić naszego wielkiego obywatela — rzekł z widoczną dumą kupiec — i oto teraz mam sobie za zaszczyt prawdziwy, żem spotkał w drodze do Detroit jednego ze szczęśliwych spadkobierców jego... — A... więc pan jedziesz do Detroit! — zawołał Kymbale, podając mu rękę. — Tak jest, drogi panie, do Detroit w Stanie Michigan. — Zatem będę miał przyjemność towarzyszenia panu aż do tego miasta, którego dotychczas nie znam, a poznać pragnę. — Za mało masz pan na to czasu, panie Kymbale!... zawołał tak żywo Yankes, że upewnił wszystkich, iż go to więcej obchodzi z powodu postawionej prawdopodobnie sumy na czwartego partnera. — Zatrzymanie się w Detroit przedłużyłoby znacznie pańską podróż, a powtarzam, nie masz pan na to dość czasu!... — Bądź pan spokojny, ja na wszystko czas znaleźć umiem — odparł dziennikarz tonem swobodnej wesołości, która się udzieliła obecnym. — Może nie będę nazbyt niedyskretnym jeśli zapytam pana, czy jesteś zadowolony z rezultatu swego pierwszego rzutu kości? — odezwał się po chwili w poważniejszym już wieku duchowny anglikański, który przez szkła swoich pince-nez przypatrywał się badawczo od samego początku podróży, czwartemu partnerowi. — Czym zadowolony?... Otóż szczerze mówiąc: tak i nie — odparł Kymbale uprzejmie. — Tak, ponieważ pierwsi moi współpartnerzy zajęli zaledwie przedziałkę drugą, ósmą i jedenastą, podczas gdy ja ilością punktów: dwa i cztery, otrzymałem przedziałkę szóstą, z której odrazu przechodzę do dwunastej — wyprzedzając ich wszystkich. Nie, bo Stan Nowego-Yorku zajmujący przedziałkę szóstą z legendowym mostem, który tu przedstawia sławne przejście ponad Niagarą, jest mi aż nadto znany. Samą Niagarę z wodospadem amerykańskim i kanadyjskim, z grotą Wiatrów i wyspą Kozią zwiedziłem bodaj ze dwadzieścia razy; już mi się to wszystko opatrzyło. Zresztą nazbyt to blizkie strony, a jabym właśnie pragnął być przerzucany po wszystkich kątach Unii — bym przejeżdżać musiał całe tysiące mil... — Z warunkiem wszakże — wtrącił duchowny — abyś pan zawsze mógł się stawić na wymagany dzień i godzinę. — Uwaga pańska jest słuszna—ale proszę mi wierzyć, że będę umiał być punktualnym co do minuty. — Jeżeli panu tak miłe są podróże — zauważył agent wielkiej fabryki konserw — to zdaje się, że początek gry zapowiada się wcale nieźle, gdy ze Stanu Nowego-Yorku przenieść się musisz bezzwłocznie do Nowego Meksyku. Ziemie te nie graniczą przecie ze sobą. — Eh, cóż to znaczy jakieś paręset mil!... To żadna podróż. — Wolałbyś pan być wysłanym do Florydy lub jakiej wioski Stanu Washington. Ale ta przyjemność może cię w dalszym ciągu spotkać... — rzekł z odcieniem pewnej złośliwości Yankes. — Właśnie, drogi panie, właśnie to zadowolniło by mię nadewszystko. Przejechać ziemie Stanów Zjednoczonych we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach, z południa na północ, ze wschodu na zachód, jest dawnem mojem marzeniem. — Ale, jeśli się nie mylę, przedziałka z mostem zmusza pana do opłaty?... — zagadnął duchowny. — Oh, drobnostka tylko! Przyznasz pan sam, że owe tysiąc dolarów nie sprowadzą ruiny naszej „Trybunie.” Ze stacyi przy wodospadzie wyślę rejentowi Tornbrock telegram-czek na konto naszej redakcyi. — Która go ureguluje tem chętniej — zauważył Yankes — że gra Hypperbona jest dla niej interesem... — Interesem kolosalnym — przytwierdzil Kymbale. — I ja również tak ufam pańskiemu szczęściu, że gdybym się założył, to tylko o twoją wygraną. — Dziękuję; ale też pewny jestem, że nie przegrałbyś pan — rzekł czwarty partner tonem tak silnego przekonania, jakby owa wygrana tylko od niego zależała. — A jednak — zauważył duchowny — masz pan przeciwnika, którego mógłbyś się nieco obawiać. — Kogoż ma pan na myśli?... — Siódmego partnera, panie Kymbale, tego tajemniczego człowieka, znanego nam zaledwie z inicyału X. K. Z. — Czyli „partnera ostatniej godziny” jak go nazwaliśmy w redakcyi. Ale czemu właściwie ma on być groźniejszy od innych? Wprawdzie tajemniczość jego rozbudziła ogólne zaciekawienie i niech się tem do czasu zabawia, bo nie wątpię, że da nam się w końcu poznać. A choćby też był prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych we własnej osobie, nie obawiam się go więcej, jak którego bądź ze „sześciu.” Cóż znowu — prezydent Stanów! Alboż możebne, aby testator ośmielił się wezwać do swej gry pierwszą osobę w kraju? Dla czego nie? W postępowej, wolnej Ameryce, niktby nie uznał za niestosowne, aby dostojnik taki współubiegał się z innymi obywatelami kraju o szczęście zdobycia sześćdziesięcio-milionowej fortuny, chociaż dziennikarz nie brał właściwie tym razem słów swych na seryo, a rzucił je raczej dla tem większego zaakcentowania ufności w swe szczęście. Jakkolwiek całe siedmdziesiąt mil dzieli Chicago od Nowego Yorku, jednak Harris T. Kymbale potrzebował przebyć trzecią ich część tylko, by czyniąc zadość warunkom gry, stanąć u stóp wodospadu Niagary. Skoro wiozący go pociąg wyruszył z Chicago, okrążył najpierw zatokę jez. Michigan, a dosięgnąwszy Stanu Indiana, graniczącego z Illinois, zwrócił się od stacyi Ainsworth do Michigan City, które wbrew swej nazwie nie należy do Stanu tegoż nazwiska, lecz jest jednym z portów Indiany. Drogę tę wybrał dziennikarz z pomiędzy wielu innych dążących do tego samego celu, aby mógł przez New-Buffalo i fabryczne Jackson stanąć w najkrótszym czasie w Detroit, gdzie też przybył w nocy siódmego maja. Tutaj po parogodzinnem zaledwie spoczynku w hotelu wstał wcześnie z zamiarem spokojnego obejrzenia miasta. Ale oto już wiadomość o jego przybyciu rozeszła się wśród mieszkańców, którzy pospieszyli powitać go gromkiemi okrzykami i otoczywszy raz, nie myśleli opuścić w ciągu dnia całego. Ten dowód życzliwości i popularności miłym był wprawdzie czwartemu partnerowi, kto wie jednak czy nie wolałby on tym razem zostać niepoznanym, aby swobodniej módz przebiegać miasto. Ale jakże tu okryć się obłokiem tajemniczości komuś, kto jak on jest głównym kronikarzem „Trybuny” a nadto jednym z „siedmiu” gry Hypperbona?... W licznem więc i gwarnem towarzystwie zwiedzał Kymbale miasto założone jeszcze przez Francuzów w roku 1670, a które otrzymało swą nazwę Detroit od cieśniny szerokiej zaledwie na czterysta sążni, przez którą jezioro Huron zlewa zbytek swych wód do niżej położonego jeziora Érié. Mimo, że tuż naprzeciw rozkłada się miasto Windsor, czwarty partner ani myślał zapuścić się do niego, wiedząc, że stanąłby tam już na ziemi Kanadyjskiej, i tem samem przekroczył jeden z ważnych warunków gry. Zresztą miał czas tak obliczony, że zdążył zaledwie poznać Detroit, liczące dwa kroć sto tysięcy mieszkańców, którzy go podejmowali z takim entuzyazmem i darzyli tak szczeremi życzeniami, iż opuszczał ich wieczorem dnia tego jakby dawnych najlepszych przyjaciół. Gdyby mu było dozwolonem wkroczyć na terytoryum Kanady i wybrać linię kolei, która przerzyna prowincyę Ontario i tunelem wykopanym pod rzeką Saint-Clair dosięgnąć Buffalo i Niagara-Falls, byłby miał znacznie skróconą drogę. Ale skoro ziemie Dominium były mu wzbronione, musiał przebyć Stan Ohio, zjechać na dół aż do Toledo, które się z każdym rokiem coraz więcej rozwija, ominąć Sandusky z okolicznemi, najbogatszemi w Ameryce winnicami, i zaledwie na godzinę zatrzymać się w Cleveland, pięknem mieście, z ludnością dwakroć sześćdziesięcio-tysięczną, z cienistemi alejami klonowemi i na okolicznych pagórkach malowniczo rozrzuconemi przedmieściami a którego wzrastające bogactwo stanowią przedewszystkiem niewyczerpane zda się źródła naftowe, którychby nawet Cincinati pozazdrościć mogło. Z Clevelandu przez Érié-City przybył na stacyę Northwille, zkąd już znowu w Stanie Nowego-Yorku ominął Dunkirk, które oświeca swe ulice gazem węglowym dobywanym wprost z ziemnych źródeł — i dziewiątego maja zajechał do Buffalo, jednego z głównych miast tej prowincyi, gdzie przed stu laty byłby jeszcze spotkał tysiączne stada dzikich bizonów w miejsce dzisiejszych setek tysięcy cywilizowanej ludności. Chociaż to piękne i wielce ożywione miasto bardzo ku sobie nęciło czwartego partnera, postąpił jednak rozważnie nie zatrzymując się tu wcale, bo jakżeby mógł zapomnieć, że już za dziesięć dni obowiązany jest znajdować się w Santa-Fé, stolicy Nowego Meksyku, i że na tej drodze tysiąca czterystu mil, brakuje jeszcze na dużych przestrzeniach komunikacyi koleją żelazną. Jadąc więc, że tak powiemy, jednym tchem, już nazajutrz stanął w Niagara-Falls. Mimo wszystkiego co powiedział reporter do towarzyszów podróży o tej przesławnej katarakcie, mimo, że rzeczywiście w obecnym czasie stała się ona dość powszechnie znaną mieszkańcom Ameryki — mimo nawet, że przemysł rozgościł się tam zbytecznie kosztem piękna samejże natury, zdobywając się na wszelkie pomysły, by opanować na swój użytek ową potężną siłę szesnastu milionów koni, wytworzoną gwałtownością i masą spadku wody — mimo wszystkiego, powtarzamy, zawsze to zjawisko w przyrodzie zachowa z niczem nieporównany widok dla oka ludzkiego. Ani też brama Adirondak, którą Unia zamierza nabyć na własność narodową, z całą swą cudowną gmatwaniną przejść, wąwozów, wgłębień i lasów, ani palisady Hudsonu, ani wspaniałością swą słynny centralny park stolicy, ani Broadway, ani most Brooklyn na rzece Est będący arcydziełem sztuki inżynierskiej, nie mogą współzawodniczyć z tym widokiem; jaki przedstawia Horse-Shoe-FallWodospad Podkowy., gdzie spienione fale jeziora Erie rzucają się z gwałtownością w dół Ontario, kanałem niagarskim, a rozerwane cyplem skały Goat-Island, tworzą dwa potężne strumienie: Saint-Laurent od strony amerykańskiej i spadek kanadyjski w kształcie podkowy. Dawniej, gdy jeszcze Terrapine Tower wznosił się u samego cypla Goat-Island (Wyspy Koziej) rozbryzgująca się na drobny pył woda, otaczała go gęstym tumanem mgły, w którym we dnie jaśniały tęczowe łuki słoneczne, nocą zaś więcej jeszcze urocze swą niezwykłością tęcze księżycowe. Zburzono go wszakże przed półtora wiekiem, uprzedzając upadek jego do przepaści, gdyż w skutek stopniowego obrywania się skały, sam spadek cofnął się prawie o całe sto stóp. Obecnie śmiało rzucony most z jednego brzegu rzeki na drugi, ponad grzmiącą kaskadą, dozwala odważnemu turyście podziwiać wspaniały ten widok w całej jego okazałości. Tutaj też podążył Kymbale, otoczony zarówno przez Amerykanów jak Kanadyjczyków, oczekujących jego przybycia. Strzegł się wszakże uważnie stąpnąć choćby jedną nogą na stronę należącą już do Dominium Kanady. Po trzykrotnem głośnem „hura” powtórzonem z entuzyazmem przez obecnych, wrócił czwarty partner do wsi Niagara Falls, która straciła dużo z dawnego swego piękna przez pobudowanie wielkich gmachów hotelowych, licznych restauracyi, a przedewszystkiem wysokich kominów fabrycznych. Ale gdy Kymbale nie poszedł błądzić w lasku Wyspy Koziej, ani zeszedł w głębie „Groty Wichrów,” tem mniej myślał zapuścić się w wązkie przejście między zlewającą się masą wody, a ścianami skały, ponieważ jedyny tam dostęp jest od strony kanadyjskiej. — Nie czuł się wszakże tem pokrzywdzony, bo wszystkie te osobliwości zwiedzał już pierwej, jak wiemy, po wielekroć razy. Teraz pozostawało mu przedewszystkiem przejść spiesznie do biura telegraficznego i wysłać do rejenta Tornbrocka w Chicago czek na tysiąc dolarów, które kasyer Trybuny obowiązany był wypłacić. Załatwiwszy tę ważną sprawę, Kymbale nie widział racyi, by miał odrzucić zaproszenie na wspaniałe śniadanie, przez przyjaciół na rzecz jego urządzone i po kilku godzinach, w których humor gościa okazał się wszystkim najcenniejszą przyprawą biesiady, pożegnawszy nowych i starych znajomych powrócił do Buffalo, by tegoż jeszcze wieczora rozpocząć drugą część swej pierwszej podróży. Tutaj w chwili gdy siadał już do wagonu, przystąpił doń burmistrz miasta i rzekł z urzędową niemal powagą: — Sądzę, że ta pierwsza próba zbaczania z najprostszej drogi wystarczy panu, i szczerze radzę nie wznawiać jej więcej. — Pozwoli pan, że postąpię według własnego zdania — odpowiedział czwarty partner, urażony czynioną sobie uwagą. — Zdaje mi się, że mam prawo... — W błędzie pan jesteś... w błędzie zupełnym!... Jako partner gry Hypperbona, nie należysz do siebie, lecz do tych wszystkich, którzy pozakładali się o pańską wygraną, a ja właśnie do tych się zaliczam. Stawiłem całe pięć tysięcy dolarów na pana!... — Pan burmistrz ma najzupełniejszą słuszność i czynioną uwagą wyręczył wielu z nas, równie jak on w tej kwestyi zaangażowanych — odezwał się ktoś z publiczności na peronie — Partner gry Hypperbona nie powinien mieć teraz żadnych osobistych celów i pragnień!... — Chociażby na tem felieton „Trybuny” ucierpiał — dorzucił głos inny. — Tak, tak — przywtórzono chóralnie — teraz jedyną jego troską powinno być jaknajszybsze znalezienie się na miejscu przeznaczenia. Kymbale wysłuchał tych napomnień ze spokojem i tylko nieco spieszniej zajął swe miejsce w wagonie, bo cóżby mógł rzec na swe usprawiedliwienie? Chyba to tylko, że w danej chwili zamierzał rzeczywiście wybrać najprostszą drogę do Santa-Fé. Trudno mu to wszakże policzyć za zasługę, gdy jak wiemy Stan Nowego-Yorku słusznie uważany za pierwszy w państwie Zjednoczonem w stosunku swej ludności sześciomilionowej, chociaż co do obszaru zaledwie czterdziestu dziewięciu mil kwadratowych zająłby dwudzieste dziewiąte miejsce, był mu jako najbliższy, we wszystkich szczegółach bardzo dobrze znany. I po cóżby właściwie miał zbaczać, czy to do Albany, dumnej ze swych muzeów, szkół, parków i pałacu sprawiedliwości, którego wzniesienie kosztowało nie mniej jak dwadzieścia milionów dolarów, czy do Rochester na wskroś przemysłowego miasta, którego fabryki posiłkują się siłą spadków Genesee, czy wreszcie do Syrakuzy żyjącej dochodami z niezmiernie bogatych kopalni soli pobliskiej Onondaga lub tylu innych miast, któremi się ten kawałek ziemi słusznie szczycić może — gdy notatki tam zebrane nie byłyby na pewno żadną nowością dla czytelników „Trybuny.” W prawdzie pierwotnie miał zamiar wrócić z Buffalo do Chicago, aby ztamtąd główną linią podążyć na Zachód, ale koledzy jego z Trybuny po przestudyowaniu planów komunikacyi, przekonawszy się, że na tej drodze niema bocznej linii kolei, któraby prowadziła wprost do Santa-Fé, przesłali mu telegrafem do Buffalo inny plan podróży. Telegram ten zawierał co następuje: „Powrócić z Niagara-Falls do Buffalo, ztamtąd do Cleweland. Przebyć Stan Ohio przez Columbus i Cincinatti; — Stan Indiany na: Laureneeburg, Madison, Versailles i Vincennes; — Stan Missouri na: Salem, Belley i Saint Louis. Wziąść linię kolei z Jefferson do Kanzas-City. Przebyć południowe Kanzas na miasta: Laurence, Emporia, Toledo, Newton, Hutchinson, Plum Buttes, Fort Zerah, Larned, Petersburg, Dodge City, Fort Atkinson i Sherbrock, — poczem wschodnią część Colorado przez Grenadę i Las Arimas. Tu przesiąść się na boczną linię idącą przez Pueblo i Trinidad do Clifton, leżącego na granicy Nowego-Meksyku, a dalej przez Cimarron, Las Vegas i Galateo, dosięgnąć odnogi prowadzącej już wprost do Santa-Fé. Proszę pamiętać, że niżej podpisany stawił na pana sto dolarów, i że każdy inny plan podróży naraziłby go niezawodnie na ich utratę. S. Bickhorn. Sekretarz redakcyi I jakże tu wątpić w szczęśliwą wygraną czwartego partnera, któremu przyjaciele służą z taką gorliwością, a ogół niemniejszą otacza opieką? Tak niezawodnie, Kymbale jest wybranem dzieckiem szczęścia, niechby tylko nie okazał się głuchym na życzliwe rady, niech przedewszystkiem nie bałamuci się zbaczaniem z najprostszej drogi, to któżby, jeśli nie on ze wszystkich „siedmiu” miał najwięcej warunków dostania się najpierwej do ostatniej przedziałki. W to szczęście sam Kymbale nie przestawał wierzyć, i siedząc w wagonie myślał sobie: — Bądź spokojny dzielny Bickhornie, plan twój przyjmuję bez żadnej zmiany! Powierzę się całkowicie sile pary, której obce jest wszelkie opóźnienie — i gdy nie pozwolę sobie na żadne fantazye, na żadne poboczne wycieczki, nie stracisz pewno swoich stu dolarów, jak również nie narażę dobrowolnie przezacnego burmistrza z Buffalo na utratę jego pięciu tysięcy. Wszakże nie wolno mi zapominać, że noszę barwy „Trybuny.” Jockey z powołania nie mógłby lepiej powiedzieć, ale też ten jockey jest raczej centaurem, który staje do wyścigu na swój własny rachunek. Wierny postanowieniu trzymał się czwarty partner ściśle nadesłanego planu podróży. Bez wielkiego też pośpiechu, używając nawet spoczynku w hotelach, przejechał w sześćdziesiąt zaledwie godzin Stany: Ohio, Indiany, Illinois, Missouri, Kanzas i Colorado i stanął wieczorem dziewiętnastego maja w Clifton na granicy Nowego-Meksyku. Jeżeli zaś nie został tu powitany choćby przez kilka setek życzliwych lub ciekawych, to dla tego jedynie, że mała wioska Clifton leżąca wśród obszernej płaszczyzny Far-Westu, liczy wszystkiego zaledwie dwieście sześćdziesiąt dusz. Czekała go wszakże inna, mniej przyjemna niespodzianka. Oto, zaledwie wyszedł z wagonu, dowiaduje się, z rzeczywistem przerażeniem, że z przyczyny ważnej naprawy nasypów drogi żelaznej, pociągi nie kursują dalej, i jeszcze przez dni kilka komunikacya będzie przerwana. — Ot, głupia sprawa — myśli sobie podrażniony. Toż jeszcze mam całe sto dwadzieścia pięć mil do Santa-Fé a tylko trzydzieści sześć pozostaje mi godzin. Tak, tak, przezorny Bickhornie, przyznaj, że wszelkie rachuby ludzkie zawodzić mogą!... A jednak zaradzić mi temu trzeba — i rozpatrzeć, co się da zrobić... Z temi słowy wyszedł z poczekalni małego dworca. Nie potrzebował wszakże iść daleko; tuż przy drzwiach wchodowych stał człowiek, mogący mieć około lat czterdziestu z długim batem w ręku, którym trzasnąwszy trzykroć, jakby na salwę, podszedł bliżej z zapytaniem: — Czy pan jesteś Harrisem T. Kymbale. — Tak jest, mój przyjacielu... nazywam się Kymbale. — Czy chcesz pan, żebym pana zawiózł do Santa-Fé? pytał dalej nieznajomy językiem, który przypominał raczej mowę Cerwantesa aniżeli Coopera, gdy i z pozoru przedstawiał często tu spotykany typ na wpół hiszpański, wpół amerykański. — Czy chcę? Ależ naturalnie! — zawołał Kymbale. — Więc zgoda!... — A jak się nazywasz? — Izidorio. — Bardzo pięknie!... A kiedy jechać możesz? — Choćby zaraz; bryczka moja stoi zaprzężona. — Zatem jedźmy bez straty czasu! A pamiętaj, że jeżeli zasługą jest koni, że powóz posuwa się naprzód, to znowu jedynie dzięki woźnicy, szczęśliwie przybywa na miejsce. Czy Hiszpan-Amerykanin zrozumiał myśl tego zdania?... Wnioskując z wyrazu jego twarzy pełnej sprytu i przebiegłości, Kymbale nie miał racyi wątpić o tem, jak również był pewny, że zdaje on sobie jasno sprawę z okoliczności, która powierzyła jego opiece tak ważną osobistość, jakim był jeden z „siedmiu” gry Hypperbona. Noc była jasna, więc nie czekając dnia siadł Kymbale do niewielkiej bryczki jednokonnej, umieściwszy na przedzie swą walizkę. Ruszono z miejsca po drodze kamienistej, pełnej wyrw i nierówności. Mimo wszakże niemiłych wstrząśnień, dziennikarz zgodziłby się chętnie na nieco pośpieszniejszą jazdę — czego wszakże woźnica nie zdawał się pojmować, urządzając częste popasy, aż w Aubey’s Trail zatrzymał się na parę godzin spoczynku. Nazajutrz właśnie słońce wschodziło, gdy przebyli już szczęśliwie całych czterdzieści mil, jadąc przez Cimarron i White Mountains. Okolica była pusta, dzika nieledwie, zrazu też Kymbale obawiał się niebezpiecznego spotkania dzikich Apaszów, Komanszów lub innych plemion czerwonoskórych, którzy niedawno jeszcze niepokoili te okolice, ale których ostatecznie rząd zjednoczonego państwa obdarzył uznaniem niepodległości. Po południu podróżni ominęli Fort-Union, Las Vegas i wjechali w ciasne wąwozy Moro-Peaks. Droga była górzysta trudna, niebezpieczna nawet, więc do szybkiej jazdy całkiem niepodatna. Z nizin Cliftonu trzeba było stopniowo wznosić się do wysokości ośmiuset stóp nad poziom morza, gdzie się pobudowało Santa-Fé, poza którem znowu rozciąga się dolina zraszana licznemi strumieniami które zlewając się do Rio Grande del Norte, tworzą z niej jedną z najpiękniejszych spławnych rzek Ameryki. Tak nadeszła znów noc; bryczka posuwała się bardzo powoli. Zaczęło to w końcu niecierpliwić Kymbala, który co chwila naglił woźnicę do pośpiechu — Ależ my prawie stoimy na miejscu! — wołał. — Co pan chcesz, mamy tylko koła u wozu, a tu pobodaj trzebaby skrzydeł... — Ależ ty rozumiesz, jaki interes mię nagli bym stanął jutro przed południem w Santa-Fé. — Et, jeśli nie będziemy jutro, to zajedziemy pewno pojutrze. — Dobryś sobie! w żaden sposób nie mogę się spóźnić!... — Mój koń i ja robimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy — nie można nadto wymagać ani od zwierzęcia ani od człowieka — odpowiedział Izidorio tonem spokojnego przeświadczenia, — i Kymbale musiał mu przyznać słuszność; a jednak czyż ma się zgodzić na opóźnienie? Nie, nigdy! Gdy więc znowu jechano wolniutko pod górę pełną kamieni i korzeni drzewnych, rzekł do woźnicy: — Izidorio, zrobię ci pewną propozycyę. — Słucham pana. — Dostaniesz tysiąc dolarów, jeśli mię dowieziesz przed południem do Santa-Fé. — Co pan mówi, — tysiąc dolarów? — rzekł Hiszpan-Amerykanin, mrużąc oczy. — Tak, cale tysiąc, ale z warunkiem, jeżeli wygram partyę. — A... z warunkiem... Ale niech i tak będzie!... Dla tysiąca dolarów warto coś zaryzykować — i stanąwszy na koźle począł trzaskać z bata, aż koń dobywając wszystkich sił, popędził wyciągniętym kłusem. Trwało to wszakże niedługo. Po kamienistej drodze bryczka pięła się znowu powoli w górę, a niepokój Kymbala wzmagał się z każdą chwilą. Nie mogąc go już wreszcie opanować z nadejściem północy, trącił w ramię swego woźnicę. — Izidorio — rzekł — zróbmy nowy układ... — Słucham pana. — Dziesięć tysięcy dolarów, tak jest, całe dziesięć tysięcy dostaniesz, jeśli przybędę na czas!... — Dziesięć tysięcy!... Co pan mówisz? — powtórzył Izidorio oszołomiony samym dźwiękiem tych dwóch słów. — Jak ci powiedziałem, dziesięć tysięcy — rzekł z naciskiem dziennikarz. — Ale zawsze tylko jeśli pan wygra partyę? — Rozumie się... Izidorio siedział chwilę zamyślony, poczem nie rzekłszy już słowa częstym trzaskaniem z bicza popędzał swego rumaka aż do przydrożnej karczmy, gdzie mu dozwolił nieco dłużej wytchnąć, pokrzepił miarką owsa i świeżą napoił wodą. W rzeczywistości nie było rzeczą niemożliwą, aby nie zbaczając naturalnie na Galisteo, lecz trzymając się linii najkrótszej, przebyć pozostałych jeszcze czterdzieści mil ang., mianowicie gdy teraz droga mniej już była stromą, a koń z cennej rasy meksykańsko-amerykańskiej, okazywał prawdziwie rzadką wytrwałość. Niechby tylko pogoda utrzymała się nadal równie piękną, jak tej nocy ciepłej, oświetlonej pełnią księżyca, który wypłynął na niebiosa, jakby zamówiony depeszą usłużnego Bickhorna. Już poczciwe zwierzę stało znów w zaprzęgu, rżąc wesoło, ale woźnica jego spokojny w swych ruchach wydał się czwartemu partnerowi zbyt mało przejętym koniecznością pośpiechu, zbyt mało olśniony obietnicą dziesięcin tysięcy dolarów, o których posiadaniu bodaj dotychczas we śnie nie śmiał marzyć. — Czyby ten rozbójnik chciał jeszcze więcej? — myślał rozgorączkowany — może pięć, dziesięć razy więcej.... Ale ostatecznie cóż mi znaczą tysiące dolarów w obec milionów Williama I. Hypperbona. Nieledwie tyle co kropla w morzu. A więc gdy trzeba, niechże będzie i sto kropli. Po takim monologu pochylił się do woźnicy w chwili gdy już mieli ruszyć dalej. — Izidorio — szepnął mu do ucha, nie będzie już dziesięć tysięcy dolarów, ale... — Jakto, cofasz pan swoją obietnicę — zawołał woźnica suchym tonem. — Nie, nie, mój przyjacielu, przeciwnie!... Daję ci sto tysięcy, jeżeli przybędziemy przed południem do Santa-Fé. — Sto tysięcy — powtórzył Izidorio, mrużąc lewe oko... — I zawsze mówisz pan, jeżeli wygrasz? — Tak, jeżeli wygram... — Czy mógłbyś mi to pan napisać na kawałku papieru? Nic więcej tylko tych parę słów. — Z podpisem mego nazwiska? — Z podpisem daty i nazwiska pańskiego — potwierdził przezorny Hiszpan. W warunkach w jakich zostawał Kymbale nie namyślał się ani chwili i na kartce wydartej pospiesznie z notesu uczynił zobowiązanie wypłacenia panu Izidorio z Santa-Fé stu tysięcy dolarów z chwilą, gdy on Kymbale stanie się jedynym spadkobiercą Williama I. Hypperbona. Izidorio przeczytał rewers uważnie, a złożywszy go, wsunął starannie do woreczka. — Zatem dalejże w drogę! — rzekł. Teraz rozpoczęła się jazda szalona, w której woźnica nie zważał już ani na swe poczciwe zwierzę zdobywające się na ostatnie wysiłki, ani na bryczkę, zagrożoną każdej chwili wywróceniem i rozbiciem. Ale też jedynie dzięki takiemu bezwzględnemu pośpiechowi, zdołał czwarty partner przybyć do celu swej podróży jeszcze na dziesięć minut przed dwunastą. Miasto Santa-Fé, mimo, że jest uznaną stolicą Nowego-Meksyku, liczy zaledwie siedm tysięcy mieszkańców, między którymi znajduje się jeszcze mały procent Amerykanów, ponieważ stan ten przyłączony do Unii zaledwie przed paru laty, niedawno dopiero otrzymał państwową administracyę. W ogólnym też swym charakterze pozostało jeszcze raczej hiszpańską mieściną, przedstawiającą dla turysty mało interesu. Oprócz bowiem ruin kościoła, wzniesionego tu przez Hiszpanów podobno przed trzema wiekami, oraz „pałacu gubernatorów” który jest pospolitym budynkiem parterowym z ganeczkiem na drewnianych słupach, reszta domków ulepionych przeważnie z gliny na wzór chat krajowców, przedstawia widok dość nędzny. A jednak jest to kraj mający wielką przyszłość przed sobą ze względu na bogate kopalnie srebra, znajdujące się mianowicie w najbliższej okolicy Santa-Fé i pod samem-że miastem, gdzie przy niewielkiem nawet pogłębieniu wydobywają duże bryły rodzimego srebra. Szczęśliwy, że uniknął opóźnienia, czwarty partner odpowiedział tylko gestem ręki witającym go u drzwi biura telegraficznego kilkudziesięciu ziomkom, tak biegł spiesznie po odbiór depeszy. Po sprawdzeniu tożsamości jego osoby, urzędnik doręczył mu zamiast jednego aż dwa telegramy, wysłane prawie równocześnie z Chicago. Pierwszy z nich był od rejenta Tornbrocka z rezultatem drugiego z kolei rzutu kości, który liczbą dziesięć powstałą z punktów: pięć i pięć, wysyłał go do przedziałki dwudziestej drugiej, czyli do Południowej Karoliny. A zatem stało się zadość życzeniu tego niezmordowanego podróżnika! Piętnaście tysięcy mil miał znowu przed sobą!... Ale on jeszcze niema dosyć, bo oto myśli sobie: — Do Florydy miałbym parę set mil więcej! Nauczony już wszakże doświadczeniem jak cenne bywają nietylko dnie, ale godziny i minuty w takiej podróży, nie przyjął zaproszenia swych ziomków na przygotowany festyn, postanawiając bezwłocznie puścić się w nową drogę, a posłuszny radom zacnego burmistrza z Buffalo spieszył przedewszystkiem na przeznaczone miejsce, zkąd dopiero, gdy czas pozwoli, będzie mógł przedsiębrać wycieczki. Nad planem najkrótszej drogi nie potrzebuje się trudzić, gdyż właśnie drugi telegram wysłany przez nieocenionego Bickhorna przedstawił mu takowy jaknajlepiej ułożony. Ponieważ linia kolei była jeszcze nieczynna, przeto w ten sam sposób musiał rozpocząć biedny dziennikarz swą drugą, jak zakończył swą pierwszą podróż. Niewątpliwie Izidorio pospieszył przed swymi kolegami wychwalać niepraktykowaną hojność swego pasażera, skoro teraz oblegli go tłumnie wszyscy miejscowi woźnicy, ofiarując jeden przez drugiego swe usługi. Przedstawiała się tylko trudność wyboru. Może Kymbale byłby wolał ze znajomym już sobie Izidorio opuszczać Santa-Fé, ale on widocznie nie mniej zadowolony zyskiem, jak zmęczony trudami szalonej jazdy przyszedł dopiero o godzinie trzeciej, czyli przed samym wyjazdem dziennikarza. — No jakże tam przyjacielu, wszystko dobrze? — zapytał go Kymbale. — Dziękuję panu, dobrze. — A pamiętaj, że jesteś teraz wspólnikiem mej przyszłej fortuny. — O nie panie, po tysiąc razy nie, ja nie zasłużyłem na to... — Przeciwnie, mój zuchu, wdzięczny ci jestem za twoją gorliwość, twe poświęcenie nawet, bez którego byłbym niechybnie przybył zapóźno i został usunięty z gry. Wszakże ostatecznie od paru minut wszystko zawisło... Izidorio wysłuchał tej pochwały ze zwykłą sobie pochmurną miną, poczem rzekł: — Jeżeli pan jesteś zadowolony, ja nim jestem również... — Bardzo mię to cieszy. A teraz pamiętaj zachować ten papier jako cenny dokument, i skoro się dowiesz, że zostałem zwycięzcą w wielkiej grze Hypperbona, przyjedź sam do Chicago po należne ci kapitały. Bądź pewny, że cię nie pokrzywdzę. W odpowiedzi na to zaproszenie Izidorio potarł ręką czoło, jak to czyni człowiek, mający coś do powiedzenia, ale waha się jeszcze. — N o cóż tam? Czy może uważasz, że niedostatecznie pragnę cię wynagrodzić?... — Nie to panie, nie to! Ale widzi pan, te sto tysięcy dolarów... to zawsze tylko... jeżeli pan wygrasz... — Więc zastanów się mój drogi, czy może być inaczej... — Dlaczego nie?... — Więc myślisz, żebym ci taką sumę mógł wypłacić z własnej kieszeni, nie czekając aż stanę się spadkobiercą tamtych milionów. — O nie, panie Kymbale, ja to rozumiem dobrze, aż zanadto dobrze! I dla tego też... wolałbym... — Cóż takiego? — Tylko sto dolarów, ale pewnych... — Jakto wolisz sto, zamiast sto tysięcy!... — Tak — odpowiedział spokojnie Izidorio. — Bo widzi pan, ja nie lubię liczyć na przypadkowe szczęście... i sto pięknych dolarów, którebyś mi pan dał zaraz, uważam za lepsze... Kymbale skinął głową na znak zgody. Kto wie może żałował on już trochę swej hojności, więc też z chęcią wypłacił zaraz życzoną sumę woźnicy, który podziękował za nią uprzejmie, a rozdarłszy rewers zwrócił go dziennikarzowi. Wszyscy obecni żegnali odjeżdżającego głośnemi okrzykami, życząc w dalszym ciągu powodzenia. — I nie żałujesz zamiany owych stu tysięcy na marnych sto dolarów? — zapytał ktoś Izidoria. — Gdzież tam! Dla mnie zawsze lepszy: wróbel w ręku niż kanarek na dachu. A potem, widzi pan, ja nie mam wielkiego zaufania w wygraną tego pana Kymbala, i nie stawiłbym na niego ani dwudziestu pięciu centów. Zanadto on jest pewny siebie. ----